Pequena Tentação
by Jeu GuanaBeer
Summary: O "tio" não iria resistir tanto tempo a aquela pequena tentação que agora fazia parte de sua família.  UA  Lemon  Short-fic


**Ok, uma shot só de lemon pra alegria das pervas. É coisa pouca, só pra colocar no word uma idéia que tive há muito tempo e estava emperrada na mente. E eu liguei o foda-se em relação a linguagem dela, então é _pau_ ao invés de _membro_. Avisados desde já.**

**Boa leitchura! **

* * *

.

.

Eu sabia que ao casar com uma mulher você também ganhava a família dela no pacote, mas nunca imaginei que fosse ter um tipo diferente de benefício com essa união. Conheci Esme Swan quatro anos antes de pedi-la em casamento e toda a família Swan me acolheu como _mais um_ para a lista de parentes apesar de ter apenas os irmãos delas já que seus pais já eram mortos. Eram apenas Charlie Swan, seu irmão mais velho, e Sacha sua irmã do meio, e assim a família de Esme se resumia para mim. Exceto no dia do jantar em que eu conheci todo mundo.

Isabella Swan tinha quinze anos quando eu a vi pela primeira vez e meus olhos analisaram com interesse aquela garota de sorriso infantil que não desgrudava do pai durante o pequeno jantar que sua mãe, René, promoveu para Esme e eu. Ela era delicada, falava pouco, tinhas formas de uma mulher em desenvolvimento e olhava para mim discretamente toda vez que eu dizia algo. Seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate viraram-se para o canto em minha direção e quando eu a encarava ela desviava rapidamente com suas bochechas coradas e um sorriso travessos. Depois de vê-la fazer isso três vezes no mesmo assunto que eu e seu pai discutíamos comecei a desconfiar que aquela garotinha não parecia tão inocente assim e minha confirmação veio no final da noite.

Eu estava tomando minha última dose de uísque e fui até a cozinha para pegar mais gelo, encontrando Bella tomando sorvete direto do pote e lambendo a colher no exato momento que adentrei o mesmo ambiente que ela estava. Ela levantou apenas os olhos para mim e continuou deslizando a língua pela colher enquanto provava o sorvete de creme que sujava discretamente seus lábios e ao final de todo o movimento ela sorriu como uma criança travessa e passou a língua para limpar a boca. Era uma pequena sedução de uma adolescente e eu respirei fundo para me concentrar.

- Desculpe, não queria te atrapalhar. - disse pegando o balde de gelo no freezer e colocando em sua frente sobre a bancada.

- Está tudo bem... _tio_. - ela murmurou achando graça, principalmente de minha expressão. - Posso te chamar de tio Carlisle já que você e tia Esme são namorados?

- Sim...

- Ok.

Bella sorriu outra vez para mim e levou para uma colher de sorvete à boca, executando outra vez a sedução com a língua enquanto não tirava os olhos de mim. Seu olhar me queimava de incomodo e tentação, a situação sendo completamente errada porque ela era uma menina de 15 anos e eu era um homem de 34 anos que iria casar com sua tia, mas ainda assim eu era um homem e aquela _menininha_ sabia como atiçar um. Consegui me controlar aquela noite, mas nossos próximos encontros só pioraram minha situação.

Nos encontrávamos nas ocasiões familiares, como Dia de Ação de Graças e aniversário de Esme. Quando nos casamos Bella era uma caloura de faculdade e esse foi o período mais longo que fiquei sem vê-la, até o fatídico dia que Esme veio cheia de alegria anunciar que sua querida sobrinha mais velha iria passar as férias de primavera em nossa casa porque estava morrendo de saudade da tia. Elas eram bastante próximas antes mesmo de Esme casar comigo, mas ainda tentei fazê-la repensar se uma jovem de 19 anos iria querer passar a semana de férias mais louca da faculdade na casa da tia ao invés de ir viajar com as amigas, mas obtive a resposta que menos queria:

- Foi Bella que pediu para ficar aqui.

Aquela garota ainda iria me matar com tanta tentação! Em todos nossos encontros ela sempre tinha aquela olhar de quem estava te despindo com os olhos enquanto imaginava as coisas mais _sujas_ possíveis e a menina de 15 anos logo se transformou em uma mulher de quase 20 com um corpo espetacular. Os garotos de sua idade certamente babavam por ela e eu, um homem beirando os quarenta, não estava na idade para ficar correndo atrás de ninfetas recém saídas da adolescência. Precisaria de toda a força possível para sobreviver a aquela semana com a _Pequena Tentação _em casa.

Ela chegou em casa antes de mim e a encontrei conversando com Esme na sala, mas seu olhar encontrou o meu e ela lançou um sorriso de canto antes de levantar para me abraçar forte. Seu perfume, seus seios pomposos contra meu peito, o jeito que sua voz de menina dizia que estava com saudade... Tive que pensar em diversas coisas para não ter uma ereção pelo simples fato de tê-la em meus braços tão brevemente. Bella me encarou ainda um pouco antes de voltar a sentar ao lado de Esme e cruzar sua pernas delicadas reveladas pela minissaia do vestido.

- Bella estava me contando sobre a faculdade, que está adorando fazer Relações Internacionais.

- É mesmo? - retruquei o comentário de Esme ao sentar na poltrona em frente à duas e captei os olhos de Bella sobre meu colo, como se analisasse o que minha calça de linho poderia revelar sobre minha anatomia.

- É muito interessante ver como as pessoas se relacionam em diversos aspectos. Essa fase inicial do curso é simples excitante. - ela explicou encarando a tia. - Mal posso esperar para pegar as próximas matérias.

- Podemos adiar essa conversa para o jantar? - Esme pediu e eu concordei. - Preciso organizar os últimos detalhes e já chamo vocês. Converse com Bella enquanto isso, Carlisle.

Ficamos sozinhos, o que era extremamente perigoso. Desde que eu conhecia Bella evitava ficar sozinho com ela em qualquer ambiente que fosse, especialmente depois que ela esfregou _sem querer_ a bunda em minha virilha ao passar entre dois bancos da igreja na missa de Natal. Que tipo de garota faria isso em plena casa de Deus? A mesma garota que estava com os olhos sobre mim e mordia o lábio inferior discretamente.

- Espero que minha visita de última hora não atrapalhe você, tio. - ela comentou com a mesma expressão de pura sedução e eu limpei a garganta para me concentrar.

- Não atrapalha em nada. Só não achei que você quisesse passar sua primeira folga da primavera com seus tio ao invés de ir a essas festas de pessoas de sua idade.

- Não gosto muito de me envolver com pessoas de minha idade. Prefiro as mais velhas, mais maduras, que possam me ensinar alguma coisa.

Eu poderia ensiná-la _tanta_ coisa e ela parecia estar interessada em aprender comigo, mas eu repetia em minha mente como aquilo era errado... _muito_ errado. Eu amava Esme, já beirava os quarenta anos e Bella poderia ser minha filha, mas o simples fato de ela não ser nada além da sobrinha de minha esposa já deixava o caminho livre para pensamentos inapropriados enquanto Bella jogava os longos fios cor de chocolate para trás e revelava um pouco o decote discreto do vestido. Graças a Deus Esme nos chamou para jantar e eu fui o primeiro a senta à mesa para ficar longe daquela tentação em forma de menina.

- E os garotos, Bella? - Esme perguntou em certo momento do jantar. - Não tem nenhum _casinho_ na faculdade?

- Eu bem que tentei me envolver com um cara na faculdade, tia. Mas não deu certo. Ele era muito novinho, sei lá.

- Novinho quanto?

- 22 anos. - Bella respondeu e Esme riu alto.

- Ele é mais velho que você, querida.

- Eu sei, mas eu sempre gostei de cara mais velhos que eu. - ela comentou sorrindo de canto e olhando brevemente para mim. - Acho que adoro um _tiozão_.

Me engasguei discretamente quando a escutei dizer aquilo, mas disfarcei tomando um gole da água e Esme continuou conversando sobre garotos com Bella sem notar minha reação. Eu não queria escutar que alguém colocou as mãos em seu corpo miúdo e se aproveitou dela de alguma forma, pois na minha mente Bella seria eternamente aquela garota de 15 anos que tentou me seduzir no primeiro encontro e conseguiu. A imagem de algum moleque cheio de hormônio sobre ela, a estocando sem delicadeza e arrancando gemidos daquela _menina_ me fez parar de comer mais cedo e desejar como nunca uma dose dupla de uísque.

O quarto que Bella ficaria era em frente ao meu e de Esme, mas quando subi para dormir a porta estava fechada e permaneceu por toda a noite como percebi ao descer de madrugada para beber um pouco de água. Não que eu estivesse esperando que ela ficasse desfilando de pijama pela casa, porém não seria má idéia encontrá-la _por acaso_ e ver o que a Pequena Tentação estava preparando para me torturar aquela semana toda que iríamos conviver. Me contentei em encontrá-la apenas na manhã seguinte no café da manhã, trajando um vestido solto no corpo e o cabelo ondulado caído sobre os ombros pequenos. Ela sorriu me dando bom dia e sentou em frente a Esme.

- Não poderei ficar com você hoje, Bella. Precisam de mim na galeria para receber as novas obras e acho que você morreria de tédio ficando comigo lá.

- Vou aproveitar para ler um pouco e estudar.

- Em plena semana de recesso?

- Melhor do que ficar assistindo tv o dia inteiro.

- Você que sabe. Mas Carlisle irá trabalhar em casa hoje e poderá te fazer companhia se quiser.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar tio Carlisle... - ela murmurou querendo ser inocente, mas eu saquei toda a perversão por trás de sua ruborização.

- Ele não se importará em deixar os números de lado um pouco, não é querido? - Esme me perguntou e eu quase me engasguei com o suco de laranja.

- É... - respondi tentando formar uma frase certa. - Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me procurar no escritório, Bella. Sem problemas.

- Certo, _tio_.

Ela fez questão de frisar o _tio_ e eu respirei fundo imaginando como nosso dia iria ser longo. Eu e uma ninfeta sozinhos em casa era pedir para algo dar errado.

Acompanhei os passos de Bella através das câmeras de vigilância que tinham espalhadas pela casa. Ela passou a maior parte do dia deitada no sofá da sala com um livro, movimentando as pernas de modo que seu vestido subia e suas coxas ficavam de fora. Algumas vezes ele virou de bunda pra cima e eu fechava o programa de vigilância em meu computador para não precisar assistir a aquela tortura. Não saí do escritório e tentei me concentrar nos cálculos daquele projeto de arquitetura que precisava terminar, mas a certeza de que Bella estava a um cômodo de distância era uma distração e volta e meia eu abria o programa no computador só para saber onde ela estava.

Foi no começo da tarde que eu a vi sentada no sofá com os pés sobre a mesa de centro. Seus joelhos estavam unidos e ela apoiava os pés apenas com as pontas e apoiava a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Tinha os olhos fixo nas páginas do livro e eu já estava para fechar a janela do programa quando a vi afastar discretamente as pernas. Ela apoiou o livro nas coxas e passou a página com uma mão, a outra indo para brincar no decote do vestido e descer um pouco para sua barriga. Ela passeava a ponta dos dedos pela área cheia de preguiça e desceu mais um pouco ao mesmo tempo que afastava de vez as pernas e revelava sua calcinha. Mesmo a câmera capturando com uma qualidade baixa e em preto e branco eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da tela ao vê-la enfiar a mão dentro da calcinha de vez e começar a se acariciar sem pressa. Bella estava se masturbando na minha sala, em meu sofá, apenas uma porta nos separando.

Logo ela esqueceu o livro e o jogou de lado no sofá, as pernas mais afastadas e os movimentos com a mão mais rápidos. Eu percebia que ela estava indo e vindo dentro da calcinha como se estivesse se penetrando com os dedos e rapidamente apertei uma tecla no computador para dar zoom e ver melhor. Se tivesse áudio eu a escutaria gemendo, pois sua boca estava aberta discretamente e seus olhos fechados para se concentrar. Meu _pau_ respondeu a imagem e eu sentia a ereção começando a incomodar de tão presente, necessitando de liberdade e eu fui ágil ao abrir minha calça jeans e puxá-lo para fora. Hesite o segurando na extremidade e percebi como seria errado me masturbar assistindo a sobrinha de minha esposa, mas logo liguei o _foda-se_ e procurei um pouco de alívio ao começar a acariciar também sem pressa, no mesmo ritmo que a mão de Bella brincava dentro da calcinha.

- Puta que pariu... - xinguei cheio de tesão quando ela agarrou um seio por cima do vestido e sua cabeça arqueou para trás com mais vontade.

Mas para minha surpresa ela parou de se tocar do nada e levantou do sofá desaparecendo de minha visão. O nervosismo por perder meu estímulo visual me fez ficar congelado com a mão no _pau_ e de boca aberta, olhando para o sofá vazio com o livro jogado de qualquer forma. Um barulho no corredor me fez voltar a realidade e antes de consegui retomar as rédeas da situação a porta do escritório abriu de vez e Bella surgiu em minha frente. Sua cabeça estava pendendo discretamente para o lado direito de forma que seu cabelo caía como uma cascata, uma mecha discreta sobre os olhos, e a alça do vestido caía em seu ombro deixando toda a cena muito mais excitante. Lá estava a Pequena Tentação em sua melhor performance, cheia de travessura e tesão.

Bella olhou para minha mão segurando meu _pau_ e riu como uma criança se divertindo muito. Eu estava branco de nervosismo por ter sido flagrado naquela situação e tudo piorou quando ela olhou a tela do computador ainda mostrando a câmera da sala. Se ela não estivesse me deixando mais e mais excitado com sua imagem sensual eu teria broxado de tensão, mas meu _pau_ só ficava mais duro, principalmente quando ela deu passos lentos em minha direção.

- Andou me espionando? - ela sussurrou apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa e se inclinando levemente em minha direção.

- Eu... é... - gaguejei parado como ela me encontrou; suando, pálido, de _pau_ duro na mão.

- Gostou do que viu... tio?

Quando ela me chamou de _tio_ não controlei minha garganta e soltei um gemido discreto, para a alegria de Bella. Ela riu baixinho e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto dava a volta na mesa para parar atrás de mim e girar minha cadeira. Minhas mãos seguraram os braços da cadeira com força e meu _pau_ ficou pendente sobre minha barriga sendo observado com atenção por ela até Bella se abaixar e puxar minha calça jeans junto com a cueca até meus tornozelos com bastante habilidade. Imaginei quantos garotos de sua idade ela já despiu daquela forma e quantos com _tios_ ela já esteve, mas não tive muito tempo para pensar direito quando a vi montar me meu colo e apoiar as coxas nos braços da cadeira.

- Eu tentei me concentrar na leitura essa tarde, mas era impossível sabendo que você estava na sala ao lado. - ela murmurou deixando o cabelo cair sobre os ombros e pousando a mão sobre os três botões no decote do vestido. - Toda vez que eu penso em você me sinto completamente molhada e com vontade de me tocar. É incontrolável. Desculpe se fiz isso em seu sofá.

- Não se desculpe. - pedi rapidamente e Bella abriu o primeiro botão.

- Eu não fiz algo errado, tio? - ela retrucou formando um bico discreto com o lábio inferior e abrindo o segundo botão. - Eu não deveria estar me tocando dessa forma com a câmera ligada.

- Você... você sabia sobre as câmeras? - perguntei sendo pego de surpresa e o terceiro botão foi aberto, revelando a parte entre seu seios juvenis.

- Claro. Tia Esme me alertou sobre elas. Mas eu não me controlei quando estava pensando em você sentado sozinho nesse escritório.

- _Er_...

- Você quer me tocar, tio? - Bella perguntou sussurrando contra meus lábios e abrindo lentamente o decote do vestido para seus seios saltarem para fora.

Ela tinha seios perfeitos, no tamanho ideal para seu corpo miúdo e para caber em minha boca caso eu os abocanhasse e minha vontade era de fazer isso mesmo. Sugar seus mamilos rosados, enfiá-los na boca com vontade e quem saber mordicar sua carne com aspecto de macia e quente, mas minha vontade maior naquele momento era estar dentro de seu corpo. Seu sexo molhado sob a calcinha estava em contato com a base de meu _pau_ e só essa sensação já estava me fazendo suar frio.

- Eu quero que você me toque. - ela sussurrou pegando minha mão e colocando em seu seio esquerdo. - Por favor, tio. É o que eu mais desejo nesse momento.

Acariciei lentamente seu seio e as costas de Bella arquearam quando ela gemeu baixo e jogou a cabeça para trás. Esse estímulo me fez agarrar com mais força e roçar o mamilo na palma de minha mão, fazendo Bella gemer outra vez e remexer contra meu _pau_. Ela iria me matar se eu não encontrasse seu pequeno sexo e a penetrasse com toda a vontade que acumulei desde que a conheci quando ainda era uma menina, quando suas brincadeiras não eram tão sérias como aquela. Minha boca encaixou com vontade em seu seio e enquanto eu o sugava a outra mão em sua bunda a trazia para mais perto, machucando meu _pau_ contra minha barriga e me fazendo engasgar de tesão.

- Você vai me deixar louca... - ela gemeu cheia de safadeza e eu segurei seu mamilo com os dentes sem apertar. - _Oh, tio Carlisle._

- Quando você me chama de tio... - comentei deslizando meus lábios para entre seus seios e os juntando com a mão para chupar seu decote como um homem das cavernas faminto. - Você é uma tentação, garota.

- Você não gosta disso? - ela provou perguntando e eu levantei os olhos para encará-la.

- Não está sentindo meu _pau_ duro? - retruquei apertando seu corpo contra a mim e arrancando um gemido de surpresa. - É assim que eu fico toda vez que te vejo me provocando com seu sorriso de menina e seus olhos cheios de tesão.

Bella não disse nada e levantou de meu colo rapidamente, me deixando ofegante enquanto a observava ficar de pé em minha frente. Primeiro ela levantou o vestido e o tirou revelando as curvas discretas, depois brincou na borda da calcinha dando um sorriso perverso e finalmente a tirou, me deixando salivar ao ver seu sexo livre de peças de roupas e pêlos. Como uma _menininha_, como ela sempre seria para mim, e Bella me girou novamente na cadeira até eu estar de frente ao computador ligado.

Ela ficou entre o computador e eu, empinando a bunda para meus olhos enquanto mexia em algo com o mouse, e eu não me controlei quando vi por trás seu sexo molhado e delicado. Enfiei dois dedos nela sem avisar e Bella gemeu em surpresa, me olhando por cima do ombro mordendo o lábio inferior e rebolando discretamente quando eu comecei a ir e vir com meus dedos em seu interior, sentindo como ela estava encharcada e era quente. Só meus dedos já dava para saber como aquela garota era apertada e mais do que nunca desejei penetrá-la sem piedade alguma, a fazendo pagar por todos esses anos que me tentou e me deixou em situações constrangedora. Ela sentou novamente em meu colo e dessa vez segurou meu _pau_ para guiá-lo até seu abertura, o roçando delicadamente para lambuzá-lo com seu sexo desaguando antes de sentar de vez com ele dentro de seu corpo. Bella soltou um longo suspirou e eu pousei minhas mãos em seu quadril por alguns segundos para me recuperar da sensação de tê-la finalmente.

- Você é tão apertada... - sussurrei elevando meu tronco para morder sua orelha e respirar em seu ouvido. - Você já esteve com muitos garotos, _pequena_?

- Nenhum tão grande como você, _tio _Carlisle. - Bella gemeu em resposta e começou a rebolar para frente e para trás em meu colo.

- Eu vou mostrar como se faz. Como se come direitinho uma tentação como você...

Mas Bella não precisava aprender nada, pois eu percebi sua experiência no jeito que ela cavalgava em meu _pau_ e me deixava louco. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas sobre a mesa do escritório e as pontas dos pés sobre os meus pés apoiados nas rodinhas da cadeira, dando a estabilidade certa para que ela não perdesse o ritmo. Segurei seu pescoço com uma mão para continuar gemendo contra seu ouvido e dizendo como ela era gostosa, minhas palavras atiçando aquela garota e a fazendo acelerar, e a outra acariciava seu seio direito na mesma pressa que sua bunda se chocava em minha pélvis. Ela não parava de me chamar de tio e de dizer meu nome, certamente só para me deixar a beira da loucura e gozar antes da hora como um adolescentezinho inexperiente, mas eu sabia exatamente o que fazer para me segurar um pouco.

Soltei o pescoço de Bella e enrolei minha mão ao redor de seu longo cabelo, fazendo um laço para segurá-la com firmeza e poder ver suas costas arqueadas e sua pele molhada de suor. O desespero de seu movimento indicava que ela estava perto de gozar e os arrepios em minha coluna também me indicavam isso. Agarrei com mais força seu cabelo e ela soltou um gemido de dor, mas logo soltou uma risada que me fez entender que gostava daquela violência. Puxei novamente o laço feito com seu cabelo e Bella gemeu meu nome com mais prazer, me fazendo perder o controle e sentir que estava no limite.

- Eu vou gozar... - murmurei apertando os dentes e seu cabelo em minha mão.

- Goze dentro de mim, _tio_. - ela pediu arqueando muito mais as costas e empinando a bunca enquanto cavalgava. - Por favor...

Ela pedia com tanta vontade que não me importei nem um pouco com a chance de aquilo ter alguma conseqüência séria e desistir de me segurar, gozando quando soltei seu cabelo e segurei seu quadril contra meu colo para ela não se mexer. Bella ficou parada arfando alto enquanto eu grunhia como um animal antes de relaxar de vez na cadeira do escritório, sentindo minha camisa colada nas costas e minha cabeça girar. Assim que sentiu que eu já tinha gozado tudo que acumulei de tesão desde que a conheci, Bella voltou a rebolar em meu _pau_ um pouco inútil agora e em pouco tempo ela soltou um gemido como uma pequena gata miando e eu senti seu corpo arrepiado e suas contrações indicando que ela tinha gozado.

Eu acariciava suas costas enquanto Bella respirava fundo e prendia os fios coladas em sua pele suada, fazendo um coque mal amarrado. Eu estava destruído, muito mais cansado do que geralmente ficava quando fazia sexo, e tudo isso tinha um motivo. Bella me atiçou por muito tempo e eu pensei que o dia que finalmente a tivesse do jeito que queria jamais fosse chegar e agora chegou me pegando literalmente com as calças na mão. Desde que eu a flagrei se masturbando em meu sofá até aqueles segundo pós-sexo em que ela ainda estava sentada com meu _pau_ dentro de seu sexo tinha sido muito insano para agüentar e agora eu tinha certeza; aquela menina era muito mais excitante do que aparentava. E Bella finalizou tudo ao se inclinar para mexer no computador, levantar e rodear minha cadeira.

- Olhe o computador depois, _tio_. - ela sussurrou me fazendo girar a cadeira e vê-la colocando o vestido, mas a calcinha na mão. - E pode ficar de lembrança. - disse jogando a calcinha em meu peito.

A assistir deixar o escritório com um andar provocante só pelo fato de eu saber que ela iria circular o restante do dia sem calcinha e ter que me controlar novamente quando Esme chegasse. O clima só iria piorar agora que nós tínhamos transados e que ela poderia usar isso contra mim na hora que quisesse. E se eu a conhecesse bem ela usaria assim que tivesse a chance, iria me ter na mão dela com mais destreza que muita mulher experiente.

Peguei sua calcinha minúscula e segurei entre meus dedos analisando rapidamente a peça. Branca, fio-dental, com as laterais rendadas e de um tecido macio. Não me controlei e segurei a peça contra meu nariz para inalar o cheiro delicioso que aquela garota tinha, algo doce e sensual ao mesmo tempo, o cheiro de mulher que um sexo de menina tinha. Só o perfume de Bella já me excitou novamente e eu enfiei a peça dentro da última gaveta do escritório, trancando para que ninguém achasse aquilo. Vesti minha calça jeans e tentei organizar meu visual para caso alguém aparecer eu não ter aquela cara de quem tinha _comido _alguém, voltando a mexer no computador e vendo o que Bella queria que eu visse.

Ela tinha gravado tudo que fizemos a partir do momento que montou de costas em meu colo e agarrou meu _pau_. Na tela eu a via começar a se movimentar e seus seios balançando no ritmo lento do início, como ela mordia o lábio inferior e em seguida abria a boca para soltar um gemido. O áudio estava muito baixo, mas eu sabia exatamente o que iria escutar se aumentasse porque eu ainda estava escutando o barulho que Bella emitia durante o sexo, cada gemido e sussurro que ela soltou. Cara, eu iria sofrer muito ainda na mão daquela _Pequena Tentação_.

.

.


End file.
